Alone
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo doesn't want to be alone anymore. And Eriol had come back and told her he still loves her. Will she also tell him that she also loves him? Or will she be alone again. Sequel of Sad Movies.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

It's been six years yet Eriol Hiiragizawa hadn't come back. Tomoyo Daidouji is a fourth year student in college...yet loveless. Many guys have confessed their love for the lovely lass but she got nothing to do but turn them down. Why? She is still hoping and waiting for Eriol. She had told herself many times that she is stupid and she had to move on. But her stupid heart also cries for Eriol name and for Eriol only. And now that they are in college they are very busy for their graduation since the fourth periodical test is over. And Tomoyo is also very busy because she is one of the people who will present in their graduation. To play the guitar and sing a song. It was also dismissal as she was done practicing and she had seen that Sakura and Syaoran we're waiting for her. "Hi Tomoyo! How's the practice?" Sakura said.

"Fine! I love playing the guitar", Tomoyo replied. What she didn't know is there's a surprise.

"We had a surprise for you", Syaoran said. Sakura and Syaoran stepped aside and Tomoyo was shock who she saw...it was Eriol. Then she chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I don't believe you guys it's Eriol. He'll never come back. I bet Sakura you're using the mirror card".

"Nani? Of course not!" Sakura said. "Why should I? Tomoyo use your brain...if I use the mirror card to disguise her as Eriol I will just hurt you right? I'm not like that".

"Yes Sakura-san is right", Eriol said. Tomoyo was shock to hear that. It isn't really the mirror card. "Why won't you come to my house for a while so that you'll believe me?" she was about to protest but Sakura had dragged her.

'He's not lying', Tomoyo thought as they arrived at Eriol's house. 'Nakuru and Spinel Sun are here'. They sat down on the sofa as Nakuru was serving them some snacks.

"It's nice to see you again. Miss Sakura and Mr. Syaoran!"

"Uh...just call me Syaoran, Nakuru", Syaoran said as he began to eat.

"Okay then". Then Nakuru's eyes turned to Tomoyo. "Kami-sama! Miss Tomoyo you're here!"

"Yes because I wanted to believe", Tomoyo eyes turned to Eriol. "That Eriol had really come back and it's not the mirror card".

"Of course he will! He promised that didn't he?" Nakuru asked. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I don't know. I forgot". They all sighed to that. If they're not wrong there's a tension in the air. "I'll go out for a while".

"Are you not going to eat?" her cousin said.

"I'm not hungry. I'm tired from practice", she replied as she went to the garden. Then all eyes turned to Eriol.

"Nani?"

"Are you just going to stand there?" Syaoran asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"FOLLOW HER!" they all said. Eriol sweat dropped and does what they said.

"Fine, fine", he said as he went to where Tomoyo is.

Eriol saw Tomoyo in the garden deep in thought. He wanted to scare her as he went to her back and closed her eyes. "Guess who?" he heard a sigh.

"Hiiragizawa-kun", was the lame reply. He let go of his hands which we're covering her eyes as she looked at him. "You shouldn't have done that".

"And why not?" Eriol asked with a grin.

"Coz' I'm not a kid anymore so don't treat me as one!" she replied, sticking her tongue out then turned her back on him. She doesn't feel like talking to him. He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder as he let her turned to him. But he was shocked to see her tears. "Not a word. Don't you dare!"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to leave you-"

"Didn't mean?!" she exclaimed. "Like didn't you know? That I easily forgave you and you didn't even notice why I was in the airport? I want to say I've forgave you but...you left". He didn't want to leave after all but he knows if he convinced Tomoyo that kiss was a mistake it will really took some time. So what he did the most painful thing of all is to leave her. He grabbed her arms as he pulled her close.

"I'm really sorry and I mean it", Eriol said in a husky tone. She really wanted to believe but she doesn't want to be fooled again. Then she noticed her black car.

"I need to go. Bye", Tomoyo said as she left his arms. He looked at her with a sigh.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol called. She turned to him and she had wiped her tears. "Will I ever see you again? Will you allow me to?"

"Maybe", she replied as she went in her car. The driver even noticed his Master was crying.

"Are you okay my lady?" he asked as they drove away.

"Yes", she said as she started crying. "I will be fine. Don't worry". But the truth is she wasn't...and never will be.

Another class day and Tomoyo was sitting on her seat. Alone again. Ever since Eriol had left her she always feels she's alone. Even though her friends are there. 'Oh Tomoyo! Stop thinking of that baka! You'll never know...what if he's lying again'. As their teacher went in he had announced something.

"Class Eriol Hiiragizawa will be here in our school. He'll be helping with our graduation stuff because he had graduated already in England which means they we're advance. So let's welcome him and besides he had some friends here".

'WHAT?!' Tomoyo thought. She can't believe this! Eriol was there standing tall. But it struck him when Tomoyo doesn't know what day is today.

'She doesn't know it's my birthday today', Eriol thought as he went to a vacant seat. 'Oh well...she's still invited'.

Sakura could hear a guitar being strummed by someone. Of course she already knows who that person is. She peeped first inside of the music room to see her best friend playing the guitar. 'She is not singing the lyrics' Sakura thought as she went inside. "Hi Tomoyo!" Tomoyo had stopped playing her guitar as she smiled lovingly at her best friend.

"Hi Sakura!"

"You're not singing the lyrics. Nanda yo?" she asked as she sat down beside her. Tomoyo played again.

"I'm practicing first the chords. I'll sing with the lyrics later", her best friend replied.

"Got something to tell you".

"Fire away".

"I-It's Eriol-kun's birthday today". Suddenly Tomoyo stopped playing the guitar and looked at Sakura, shocked. "You're invited at his house today".

"I don't have a plan to go anyway", Tomoyo said frankly, playing again the guitar.

"Tomoyo! Don't overact on little things! You had to go there!"

"Demo-"

"NO BUTS!" Tomoyo sighed. "You had to go there". Sakura stood up and decided to leave. "Be there at six in the evening. We'll wait for you". Then she left. Tomoyo finally groaned and she couldn't believe it's her ex's-birthday today. She placed her guitar back to its casing then decided maybe to buy a gift.

"Damn! I'm going to go home late today", Tomoyo muttered as she went out of the music room as she bought her guitar".

Tomoyo had bought the gift as she arrived at Eriol's house at six exactly. Eriol was the one who opened the door. "Otanjobi omedetou Eriol-kun". Tomoyo greeted as she gave her gift to him. Eriol smiled and her face was beginning to flush.

"Thanks Tomoyo-san. I see you're calling me by my first name", Eriol began. She didn't answer but her blushing do the talking. "Anyway come inside".

"Arigatou gozaimasu", she said. She had seen her classmates inside his house.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo chuckled to hear Sakura's voice. Then Sakura hugged her. "I know you would come".

"I don't want to disappoint you".

"Or him", Sakura teased. Tomoyo just rolled her eyes in disagreement. "Anyway you had to eat. Come on. You must be very hungry".

"Very", Tomoyo added as they went to the table.

It's seven and Eriol and his friends we're drinking beer. Of course Tomoyo is also drinking. And it's the third glass. She was beginning to get dizzy. But actually she doesn't talk to people if they don't want to talk to her. She didn't even talk to Sakura. And Sakura noticed her cousin is drunk. "You okay Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she went to her. Tomoyo stood up but she almost fall. "Hey careful!" she said as she catch her.

"I-I think I'm drunk", Tomoyo began, massaging her temple.

"Maybe you are", Sakura called Eriol. "Eriol!" and immediately the birthday boy went near them.

"What happened here?" Eriol asked, VERY concerned of her.

"She's drunk. Take her home".

"But I don't want to go home!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"See? Told you!"

"Right don't worry Sakura I'll take her home", Eriol said as he carried Tomoyo to his car.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!" Tomoyo exclaimed inside Eiol's car.

"You're drunk! And you need to go home before something bad will happen to you", Eriol said, ignoring her screaming.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! WHY JUST CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME LIKE WHAT YOU DID BEFORE?!" Eriol stopped the car coz' they have arrived at her house. He looked at her almost annoyed.

"Tomoyo you know I don't want to that!" Eriol said, almost angry. "Sorry I was just carried away". He unbuckled his seatbelt then he crossed over her and unbuckled hers. "I'll take you to your house", he added as he went out of his car. So did Tomoyo. But Tomoyo is getting dizzier as she was about to fall. But her knight and shining armor is always there. "Tomoyo!"

"Ouch my head really hurts", Tomoyo muttered. She was wrapped by strong arms and as she look up he saw Eriol. She straightened her position.

"Just tell me if you're not okay".

"Don't worry I'm fine". She looked at his eyes and begins to flush again. "Tell me I'm still drunk".

"Maybe", Eriol replied. "It doesn't matter coz'", he bend over a little. "It's been so long since I held you this way".

To be continued...


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. And I'm the one who composed the song alone.

"Eriol don't", she said as she groaned. "I don't want to hear that".

"But Tomoyo I still love you!" Why won't you believe me? Look in my eyes and tell me if I'm a liar!" Eriol said. She did look in his eyes and she knows she sees the truth. "I'll wait for you...even forever and even I'll be in heaven. Coz' I'll prove to you that I'm loyal...and of course I want you to be my girl". She was silent for a while. She knows she still loves him. But the problem is she can't say it. "May I have the permission to kiss you?" she stiffened.

"Nanda yo?" she said, confusingly. He leaned a little more closer.

"So that you'll feel how it feels just like when I kiss Kaho", he replied. She was about to say something when he immediately captured her lips. She closed her eyes. She feels so good to be kissed and be held by him. If only she could tell him right now that she TRULY loves him. But she's afraid that her cold heart will easily break. Maybe she'll tell him someday. He then breaks the distance of their lips.

"Why did you stop?" he smirked. So she was liking it.

"So you we're liking it". She blushed faintly then looked away.

"Nobody kissed me the way that you do", Tomoyo replied. "But I admit you're my first kiss and I was liking it". Eriol lift her chin as her eyes looked at his.

"If only we're a couple I'll kiss you longer. Demo we're not. So I don't want you to think I'm stealing it", Eriol said.

"You already did", she corrected. He chuckled then pulled her closer.

"I don't want you to get sick so better go now".

"Okay. Thanks".

"Do you still have that aching headache?" he asked. She left his arms then replied.

"Iie. I'm already fine. Sayonara", Eriol was shocked to see that she smiled. He smiled back.

"Sayonara". Then she went in to her house. But for her it was a NICE night ever!

"Class your graduation will be the day after tomorrow!" Terada said. The class cheered. He raised his hand and the cheers died down. "I can't believe after ten years my dearest students will graduate. Good luck!" again they applauded. "May I call on Tomoyo to play her song in front? And Eriol". The two stood up as Terada put one chair at the center. Tomoyo sat down bringing her guitar. "Tomoyo just play the chords. Don't sing the lyrics. It's a surprise". She nodded on what her teacher said. As she was about to play the guitar her hands were shaking. She's thinking about how many people will watch tomorrow. Wait! Is it the people or Eriol beside her? Eriol look at Terada and he just nods his head. Eriol went behind her as he guided her hands.

"Tomoyo-san your used to this so don't be afraid. Slowly strum the guitar and just imagine you're practicing alone and no one is looking at you", Eriol whispered. Alone. She never wanted to be alone again. At the far end Tomoyo took a glance at Sakura and Syaoran. They we're smirking hard. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he looked back at her. The class we're howling and teasing. They looked away...a tint of red creeping at her cheeks.

'Couldn't believe this two look cute when they're together', Terada thought as he chuckled. Tomoyo shook the thoughts away. Confident as always she started to play the song.

Dismissal and practice of graduation is over. And Eriol is even waiting for Tomoyo to finished practicing. Tomoyo accepted already the fact that Eriol will ALWAYS be there. They finally walked home together. "Prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm excited", Tomoyo replied with a true smile.

"You're smiling. Did you ate something?" Eriol asked. She shook her head. "Then how come-"

"I'm just happy", Tomoyo interrupted, holding his hand. He was shocked on what she did. She was always cold to him. Whenever he talks to her she'll just ignore him, shrugged his words off. But now she's holding his hand. He wanted to question why but he didn't bother. He holds her hand a little tighter.

"Good luck for tomorrow. At least you'll graduate", was all he can say. She nods her head in reply.

Sakura and Syaoran visited Eriol at his house that day. He really wondered why. "Okay Eriol serious talk. Tell me honestly and truthfully if you love Tomoyo", Sakura said.

"Of course Sakura I do! HONEST!" Eriol replied.

"Then the only way to know my cousins feelings towards you is to play a game for her", she added.

"Nani?"

"It's like this...tell Tomoyo tomorrow that you'll be leaving for England. Just wait in the garden at the airport if she'll come coz' we'll call you if she's going to go there", Syaoran said.

"I don't want to hurt her", the blue-haired boy said.

"You're not hurting her Eriol-kun. Maybe our plan is bad but we want to know and you want to know if she loves you", the card mistress said.

"It's okay my dear Sakura and dearest descendant. I can wait even if it is FOREVER. You know what that means?" Eriol told them. "But okay I'll say yes to the plan". Sakura and Syaoran we're happy to hear that answer from him. But Eriol thought...is this the right plan? Is it true he'll never hurt her?

Graduation day at last as the fourth year students wear their graduation clothes. As their name we're being called they we're proud to stand up and get their diplomas. Eriol watched Tomoyo as she received her diploma. Their eyes even met and she just smiled...and blushed. She'll never deny the feeling that she still loves him. "Before everybody goes coz' you have received your diplomas. May I call on Tomoyo Daidouji for her intermission?" Tomoyo had bought her guitar and sat on the chair at the middle of the stage.

"This song is not a goodbye song. Because Terada-sensei told me to sing any song. This song is composed by me. I want to sing this song because it's a sad one. And I've been alone after all this time so I hope I won't be alone now". Tomoyo strum her guitar as her intro. Then start singing her sad song.

Sitting by the fire I'm all alone

Just looking at the time slowly passing by

Couldn't believe you're not here

I never knew life could be so boring without you in my life

The time had passed but my love grows

Why is it I couldn't forget you?

I'm suffering please help me

Of all the things why did I lose you?

Don't you know that?

You're precious to me

I don't know what to do

Since the day you've been gone

I'm all alone in this quiet place

I've got only one problem and it is you

How can I move on?

I'm not yet cured.

Repeat

"Happy graduation people and see you if we can", Tomoyo said after singing her song. She went down as Eriol went to her. He took her hand and bought it to his lips as he kissed it. She blushed. "Eriol-kun".

"I think I won't see you for some years", Eriol began. She was shocked. "I'm leaving for today for England at 1:00p.m.".

"NANI?" she exclaimed. But people don't care as the seniors excitedly went out of the auditorium to celebrate somewhere. "E-Eriol-kun why?"

"If you'll go to the airport at 1:00p.m.I'll tell you the reason", he left and she almost cried. But she doesn't want to cry at her graduation.

'I have to go. I need to know the reason', Tomoyo thought as she immediately went home.

Fifteen minutes and Eriol's plane will leave. Tomoyo had dressed up and ate a little. 'This is the worst graduation ever! I was planning to tell him my feelings', Tomoyo thought as she had rode her car and go to the airport. 'If he will leave then I have to tell him'. She had arrived at the airport and scans the area. She had to see him fast. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Sakura and Syaoran. "Have you seen Eriol?"

"He says he wants to see you in the garden first", Sakura replied.

"Thanks", Tomoyo said as she hurriedly went to the garden.

"Tomoyo loves Eriol", Syaoran began as they watched Tomoyo out of sight. "Sakura call Eriol".

"Sure", Sakura replied, getting her pink phone.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted. She had arrived at last and Eriol was smiling at her. She had immediately hugged him. "Please don't leave", she whispered. He had put her arms around her waist.

"Tomoyo I won't leave actually. It was all a plan", Eriol said. He heard a gasped. He hugged her a little tighter. "It was Sakura and Syaoran's idea. To know if you really love me. If you're really going to go to the airport. I told them that I'll hurt your feelings and just wait for you. But I gave it a try. I know this is stupid but I'm sorry". Tomoyo pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

"You don't have to wait forever coz' I still love you Eriol!" she said. "After you left I had composed the song Alone. But now you're here I don't feel alone anymore". Eriol bend a little closer. He couldn't believe she still love loves him. On why did he left in the first place.

"Don't worry Tomoyo. I'll never leave you. And you'll never be alone...forever". He sealed his promise with a kiss.

End


End file.
